


Something to buy

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester fanfic, F/M, dean winchester fanfiction, dean winchester ff, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: It’s the reader’s birthday and Dean, her boyfriend, has a surprise for her. There are also Sam, Cas and Jack in this story.
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Something to buy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x reader  
> Word Count: 1710  
> A/N: tomorrow’s my birthday, so I thought to write something cute and extremely fluffy to celebrate it! The sentence down here is from the song called Fine Line by Harry Styles, that inspired me to write this.  
> Hope you like it! :)

"𝑷𝒖𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒖𝒚".

The bunker was quiet that morning.  
She got up with a sense of fear, because usually she could hear Sam and Dean discussing about some case, with the noise of something burned getting inside her nose. She went to the kitchen, they weren’t there. Yeah, that was strange, because the always told her if they went out, even with a text, but this time, nothing. So, she tried to pray Castiel, wondering if Jack was with him on a case of if they were with the Winchesters, but he didn’t answer either. Very strange. Castiel always answered. He even appeared to her while she was fighting with Dean about something once.  
Anyway, after the fact that no one had answered her calls and having searched for them like anywhere in the bunker, she went out. The weather was cold and she only wore Dean’s usual t-shirt, therefore she was freezing to death. But well, here we were.  
«Took you long enough, uh?» Dean said with a smile, arms crossed and back leaning against Baby.  
«Are you crazy? I was worried about you!» she yelled.  
«I am worried about you, since you’re half naked and not in our bed!» he replied, taking off his jacket to cover her shoulders. «Could you please get dressed?»  
«Could you please explain to me what you have in mind? And were are the others? Did you kill them?»  
Dean chuckled.  
«Not yet. Look, I just have a surprise for you. Don’t ask and put something nice on.»  
«Like a smile?»  
«Like a dress» Dean said.  
«Fine. Only for you.»  
«Thank you very much.»  
Here's what she did: she took off Dean's clothes, let her nose get drunk on his perfume for a moment and then got dressed. She wore a cute, simple red dress and a pair of sneakers. She wasn't used to wearing elegant clothes as she went hunting every day, but she wasn't the type who liked them either. Besides, Dean didn't say they were going to the opera! By the way, who knows what he had invented ... all that mystery was putting a great curiosity on her.  
What she knew about Dean was this: he was a caring boyfriend. Sure, in his own way, but he was. He wasn't someone who liked to talk about their feelings or put a label on their relationship, but she knew he cared and that was enough. She could see it when he glanced at her during a fight with a monster to see if she needed help; she could see it from small gestures, like when he brushed her thigh at the table just to understand if she was okay or uncomfortable; she could see it from his smile when she kissed him in the morning before going to get breakfast for everyone while he remained happy in bed. He appreciated her. Most people don’t do that, but he did. He always cared, even they fought, because she knew that his way to treat her bad after an argument was his way to say that he was hurt because he cared about her. Dean was a man of acts, not words.  
«Y/N, are you ready?»  
«Yes, babe!»  
She got in the car and looked in front of her, thinking about what he could have thought: a pic-nic? A trip to nowhere? A trip to somewhere? The beach? No, it was Autumn, that was not possibile.  
«You’re wondering where we’re going, aren’t you?» he asked with a grin on his face. Stupid adorable Dean’s face.  
«You know me.»  
«Sweetheart, I promise you’ll love it.»  
«I have no doubt about that, I’m just curious» she replied, but the curiosity was killing her from the inside.  
Dean smiled.  
«You’ll see.»

At first, Y/N didn’t get what he was doing. She looked at him extremely suspicious, while he was telling her about the resolution of a some old case with Sam. She nodded, still thinking, but well, it didn’t take Dean too long to make her laugh and distract her from her plan. She immediately responded, reminding him of that time in which she had to save him from a witch who was very much intrigued by him, but she was jealous she just knew something was off. That was the time before the case in which she almost got killed and Dean declared his eternal love for her.  
«I remember very well I just said: I feel something for you, Y/N» Dean replied.  
«No, you didn’t.»  
And then, he kissed her and she, three years later, didn’t recall a better memory than that.

And so they arrived. Y/N got out of the car and when she stepped on the ground, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
«Dean, are you serious?»  
«What ever made you believe otherwise?»  
Y/N bit the inside of her cheek, trying in vain to hold back her tears. Here's what Dean had done: he had asked everyone to go out and not answer her because he wanted her to join him outside the bunker, then they had traveled by the car for a couple of hours, eating something for breakfast, laughing and talking about everything. All of that just to take her there, on that hill where he had told her he loved her for the first time, to watch the sunset together. He had confused her ideas because they had walked streets after streets, without her realizing that they were not really going anywhere, because they had to go back in the end, since that place was not very far from the bunker. And so, in the end, his gift to her was his time.  
«You’re such a romantic man, Dean Winchester» she said, putting her arms around his neck with sweetness.  
«Sometimes» he replied, smiling while looking away.  
«You know, I remember when you admitted you were head over heels for me, here.»  
Dean open his mouth in disbelief.  
«Me? You were so desperate for a kiss from me!» he said and Y/N laughed.  
«Not true at all!»  
It ended up with Dean tickling her until she declared she couldn't take it anymore, so they sat and watched the sun die behind the skyline of the city in the distance.  
She rested her head on Dean's arm, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the temple. He'd given her the one thing no one could buy: his time, the same time they hadn't had for weeks because they'd been busy with cases. She could never be grateful enough for that.  
«The others are waiting for us at home. Tell me when you want us to go back.»  
Y/N closed her eyes.  
«Never.»  
Dean laughed.  
«You can always bribe me with a slice of cake or a kiss, you know. I would prefer cake just because I'm hungry.»  
She laughed.  
«I bribe you with both, my love» she replied, giving him immediately a kiss.  
She took his face in her hands as they fell with their backs against the grass, letting her legs intertwine with Dean's, slipping into a whirlwind of warmth, sweetness and passion at the same time.  
They didn't notice the time that passed. They only realized they were late when Castiel called them worried about where they were, because he, Sam and Jack were waiting for them at the bunker. At that point, they had to get up and go back, but not before they had bought something for dinner.  
Once home, Y/N started to enter, but Dean stopped her at the door.  
«Hey, I wasn't completely honest with you before» Dean said, taking her hand. She looked at him, confused. «You know I don't like chick flick moments, but today is your day, so I'll make an effort. I just want to tell you that I need you in my life and I think this pretty much sums up how I feel about you.»  
Her bottom lip trembled. She felt her eyes burning, but she didn’t cry. She just breathed out and then hugged him so tight her chuckles became white.  
«Thank you.»  
Dean caressed her hair.  
«Yeah. Now we have to go, cherry pie.»  
Y/N composed herself and then they entered in the bunker. The lights were off, but they were turned on when Sam, Cas and Jack screamed Happy birthday! Y/N was astonished.  
«Oh guys, you didn’t have to bother!»  
«You’re joking, right?» Sam asked, while running to her in order to hug her. «Happy birthday, Y/N.»  
«Thanks, Sam» she replied. «And there was the pie!» she said, looking at Dean, that was caught while he was looking at it so greedily. «You don’t even look at me like that!»  
Sam laughed.  
Then, they finally had the chance to chat and celebrate her birthday properly. For once, there was no day that was bleeding or someone who got hurt. It was just the five of them, a family, enjoying a special moment. She looked at Dean, across the table, who was laughing out loud at Sam's jokes and thought she was grateful for all she had.

Before going to sleep, Y/N sat down on the bed he shared with Dean, his shirt back on and her arms wrapped around her knees. She watched him enter the room and look at her in confusion.  
«What's wrong? Do I still have some cake on my face?»  
«No, you just look happy. I had missed it.»  
Dean took a seat next to her on the bed.  
«Do you know what I like about you? That after five years of being together you always look at me as if I were the most beautiful miracle that has ever happened to you. I wish you could see it» he said, with so much light in his eyes.  
«And I would like you to know how much I appreciated the gift you gave me today. I can never repay you enough for this» she replied, putting her arms around his neck and caressing his hair.  
«Are you sure? Because there is a very interesting way to do that…»  
Y/N chuckled.  
«I thought that it was my birthday, not yours.»  
«Well, technically, midnight is long past now, sweetheart» Dean replied.  
Y/N gave him a kiss on his lips.  
«Let the party begin, then.»


End file.
